MQ-90 Bayonet
|manufacturer= |line= |model= |class=unmanned combat air vehicle |cost= |length= |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |engine=UNADS F123 Turbofan |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |armor= |sensor= |target= |countermeasures= |armament=*2 internal weapons bay with medium hard points and two external medium hard points |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*unmanned strike aircraft |counterpart= |era= |affiliation=UNSC }} The is a UNSC Drone. Description The Bayonet is a multi-role unmanned aerial vehicle; a hunter-killer capable of engaging air or ground threats (though primarily ground) and conducting long-endurance, high-altitude surveillance. It has a high power and high endurance turbofan that allows it to operate for long periods at high speeds, allowing it to carry large amounts of ordnance. The Bayonet is lightly armoured, with a titanium alluminide frame, AEGIS tile inserts and lightweight alloy plating, enough at least to ward off some attacks. It is fitted with a single high-impulse motor, allowing it excellent power to weight ratio, great speed and agility. It has two canards, forward swept wings and V Wing assembly with advanced control surfaces and self-adjusting wing planes. The Bayonet possess an advanced set of sensors, including a set of RADAR systems to read all around the vehicle, a forward facing AESA RADAR capable of locking onto ground and air targets. It also has an optical sensor cluster, which is used to observe ground targets. This cluster can observe around a 360 degree arc, 90 degrees downwards and 15 degrees upwards. The sensor cluster carries an optical sensor, infra-red and LIDAR scanner to gather a full spectrum image of the target region. This allows it to observe, target and engage ground targets from long range without engaging its RADAR and direct fire. Targets identified by this can be uploaded to the War Net, and are viewable in real time. The MQ-90 is most commonly operated autonomously, being capable of taking off, flying into a combat zone, and engaging designated targets before finally landing back at base. When flying autonomously in a combat zone, it can engage targets designated on the War Net by ground forces, engage anything that attempts to fire upon it, or set to engage all hostile targets it can detect. It can also be deployed semi-autonomously, loitering above a combat area and requiring the operator or ground teams to designate and fire on targets. This mode is most often used when deploying against targets close to civilians, or when deployed on counter-insurgent missions. It can also be controlled by an operator remotely at all stages of the mission. The vehicle has four weapon pylons, two carried internally, and two carried externally, all of them capable of taking a variety of missiles and bombs, capable of engaging a variety of targets. Due to its small size, stealthy design and emissions control, it is often difficult to detect, and has defences against potentially electronic and cyber attack. It can operate in autistic mode as well, to reduce the chance of potential attacks occurring. It can perform a variety of missions, such as attack, close air support, reconnaissance and suppression of enemy air defences. It can also be carried by aircraft as a parasite craft, and launched as an attack drone. It is favoured for use with bombers to deploy against outlying enemy defences, or surprise enemy positions, even expending itself to ensure success. UNSC Remarks Category:UNSC Aircraft